Insanity
by unsigned-name
Summary: Sasuke accepted a mission. Now he has returned to konoha after his success. He kept his promise to 'him' that he would return. But all is lost when he found 'him' in a coma.[SASUxNARU]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyrighted Masashi Kishimoto. How can I create Naruto? I mean, if I did create Naruto, I would have put Naruto and Sasuke together. And I would be rich, mind you, but I'm as penniless as the person who let me use this plot, namely Aoi, user no. 880669. She writes fanfiction too! Her username is Too.Much.Aoiness

'Alright Sasuke, I have a mission for you. It's quite dangerous though…but that's why I'm giving you this job.'

Master Tsunade then handed me piece of paper.

'Now Sasuke, all the details are in there. Now be careful on your mission. We don't want to lose more ninjas out there. Oh and one more thing. You'll be alone in this mission.'

'I understand. I'll be going then.'

'Good luck! Come back alive!'

With the details of my mission on a small piece of paper, I left the hokage's office and went home.

- - - - - - - -

(The following morning)

I grabbed all of my stuff. I checked my things to make sure I had everything.

'Explosives, shurikens, kunais, scrolls, antidotes, money…I guess that's about it then'

As I stood up, I got my bag. I saw something on the floor. I picked it up

'Now what do we have here…It's a picture of us a few years back…Naruto…I miss him so much…'

I put the frame on top of my table and took one last glance at it. Cherished memories of what Naruto and I have spent all these years.

I stepped out the door and took my leave. I closed the door behind me and started walking down the street. I past the ramen store and as I was walking someone bumped into to me and he fell to the ground. I reached out my hand to help him out.

'Here take my hand. Are you alright?

'hnngnn…'

He took my hand and got up. It was Naruto. It wasn't surprising that he was running around.

'Thanks…uh…hey! It's you Sasuke!'

'Yeah…You okay?'

'I'm fine. I'm fine. No harm done!'

He gave me a smile signaling that he was alright. Seeing him smile made me unknowingly…smile as well.

'Hey Sasuke, where are you going?'

I didn't want to tell him. I know that it would just worry him…but can't just turn away his question…

'uhmm…Naruto…I'm going on a mission. I'll be gone a long time.'

I couldn't look at him in the eye. I didn't want to see the expression he had on his face, but I could guess that he was worried.

'Sasuke…why didn't you tell me?'

'I couldn't…I know that this mission is dangerous…I didn't want to worry you. So that's why…I…'

'Why? You don't have to take this mission! You know that it's dangerous! Don't do it anymore!'

'Naruto…I have to. It's fate.'

'Sasuke…'

I could sense his sadness. I understand him though. I know how it feels. To be worried about someone you care for knowing that they might die. I had friends who died on a mission before. I can understand how he feels.

'Sasuke… promise me that…'

'Promise you what?'

'I want you to promise that you'll come back. You'll come back for me.'

'I will come back Naruto. Just wait for me here. I will come back for you. And nothing will separate us again.'

At that I gave him a smile. I smile which says that I will keep my promise. Before I left I hugged him.

'I will come back Naruto… I promise you'

I walked away from him and went towards the direction of the gate. I didn't want to look back. It would only make my leave harder to endure.

I left the Hidden Leaf Village and went to my destination. To my mission.

Aoi asked me to say this to you once more. She owns this plot I am using, and she gave it because she can't write it'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This story plot is also belongs to my friend the aoiness. She just let me use it for cannot put it together. Her username is Too.Much.Aoiness

**

* * *

**

**Insanity**

**Chapter 2**

It's morning. I'm eating ramen, my favorite food, but why can't I stop thinking about him. Is he coming back?

'Sasuke…It's been 2 years since you left. Will you really come back for me?'

SSLLLLUUURRRPPP

'Sasuke-kun…'

I was done with my ramen but didn't make me feel full at all… I'm too depresses to be thinking about eating another bowl.

'Sasuke… when are you coming back? Sigh'

I went out to get some fresh air, thinking that it would make me feel better or was it that I was hoping that he was coming back today… maybe it's both. I just want to see him again. I was just walking blindly. I didn't care what was around me. It was like when I was young. I didn't care about the people around me… I was alone then… until I met Sasuke. He was alone then too. His family was murdered and he is the only survivor of his clan.

'Will I be alone again? Sasuke… you told me you would come back for me. Why aren't you back yet?'

I continued walking down the street. Walking like there was no end to this road. I didn't stop. I didn't look at where I was going. I was too busy thinking.

BUMP

I bumped into someone. I stopped and I looked. It was Master Tsunade., the 5th Hokage.

'I'm sorry Master Tsunade…'

'Hey Naruto, why do look so down?'

'Master Tsunade… I…'

'It's about Sasuke isn't it?'

I was caught surprised by her remark. I didn't think she knew. I should just…

'Master Tsunade…'

'Naruto?'

'Master Tsunade! Why did you make Sasuke take that mission? You know it was dangerous! Now look! He's not back yet! And… and… and…'

'And what?'

'And if he doesn't return it'll all be your fault!'

I let out all my anger on her. I know she can't do anything about it, but I want to tell her all this.

'Naruto… have faith in Sasuke. He was the only one capable of accomplishing that mission. Have faith Naruto…'

'Master Tsunade…'

All the words I was about to say never came out of my mouth. I guess she's right…

'Now, I have to go now. I have lots of work to do. Ja ne!'

I just stood there as she left… Have faith eh… How? He hasn't been back in 2 long years. How can I still hope that he would come back?

I continued to walk through the streets of Konoha. I ignored what was around me. My mind was entirely focused on Sasuke's return.

'Sasuke… please… come b-'

'HEY KID GET OUT OF THE WAY! WATCH OUT!'

'Sasuke…' I lost consciousness that moment. Everything went blank…I fell to the floor. And I felt something hit me after I fell and I heard a crashing sound…

CRASH!

And that was the last thing I heard before I totally lost consciousness…

* * *

A/N: Read n' Review…oh and I would like to explain one thing. Naruto fainted and fell to the floor and then he got run over by a speeding carriage. Once again this plot was given to me by The Aoiness! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am deeply sorry for the delay. I really can't think of how to write what happens next. I can't even think of what's going to happen! I do have an overview of the story's entirety but I can't put it into one whole detailed, sad, angsty story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Sadly that is the truth. This story, as I have said does not belong to me as well. It belongs to my friend Aoi, the brilliant mind behind this sad story, the one who loves to make Sasuke suffer, and the soul who creates morbid stories and poems.

. . . .- time passing

**

* * *

**

**Insanity**

I set off on my mission to the Earth Country to get an important document. Although the mission seemed simple enough, it wasn't that easy. The document was kept safe by the ninja village of the Earth Country, The Hidden Rock Village. Too make things worse, the rock and the leaf aren't exactly allies. The two have been at war for a while, but there was a cease fire so everything seemed to be at peace. Even in the cease fire, great tension grew between the hidden villages.

'Seems like the Godaime thinks that The Hidden Rock Village has some document that might help our village eh…'

munch

bite

I got up from my seat, left some money on the table as payment for my meal and left the store.

'Thank you very much. The money's on the table.'

'Come back again!'

I got the note from my backpack. It contained the mission's details. I guess it must be top secret that the Godaime can't even speak of it in her own office.

_Mission: Retrieve the stolen document from the Hidden Rock Village_

_Mission Rank: A_

_Client: Godaime Hokage_

_Team Member(s): 1_

_Details: _

_The document contains secrets of the village. It must be retrieved at all costs. _

_Keep a low profile. If your identity is revealed to the enemy, you must kill him._

_If the retrieval of the document cannot be accomplished, burn the document. The secrets of our village must never be known._

_Any additional information of the village would be very much appreciated._

'This mission's gonna be tough. I have to be on my guard.'

It's been 2 years already and I haven't found out where the Hidden Rock Village is. I have to find more information on its whereabouts. But how? Even if anyone knows where it is, the Earth Country's huge! I have to be serious. I slapped my cheeks with my hands.

'Think Sasuke, think!'

I guess I should head back to the inn and ask look for more clues tomorrow. So I then went back to the inn I was staying at and fell to the bed face first. I rolled around and faced the ceiling. I took hold of the locket around my neck and held it up. I opened it. I looked at it, stared at it.

'Naruto… I miss you. I'm going to keep my promise. I am coming back.'

'crack'

I saw the glass of the locket crack. Is this some sort of omen? I have a bad feeling about this.

'I hope Naruto's alright. Please… be alright…'

Afterwards I went to sleep.

(a year later…)

The morning light went through the window and landed on my face. The brightness woke me up from my deep slumber. I guess it was morning already. I have to go and continue my search for the village.

'I guess I have to move fast. Every bit of time counts.'

I took a bath. The water washed my body. It was cold, but I didn't mind. In the shower I was only thinking of what to do for my mission. I know I have to finish this fast. I still have a promise to keep.

I dried off with a clean white towel. I got dressed up. Since I'm in the Earth Country, I have to keep my identity a secret. All I wore was just some shirt and a pair of pants and the usual sandals; I didn't have any other pair.

I left the inn dressed as a commoner. I asked the people around if they've heard of the Hidden Rock Village. They all said yes, but when I asked where it was, no one knew.

After a couple of hours of searching, I still had no lead to where it was. Until an old man approached me.

'I heard you were looking for the Hidden Rock Village. I know where it is'

'You do? Please tell me where it is. I have been searching for it for the past 2 years.'

'My, that's quite a long time. Well, the village is only on the other side of that mountain.'

He pointed out at the mountain ahead. I guess I never took the time to look for it there. It was quite a distance. And if it wasn't there it would've been a waste of time. And time was something I didn't have.

'Thank you kind sir. Wait, how do you know it's there?'

'My grandson wanted to become a ninja. He traveled all the way there. But he never returned.'

'I thank you again sir. Now I have to go and prepare.'

'Goodbye then'

I then went back to the inn and prepared my things for tomorrow.

'Alright… exploding tags, kunais, shurikens, antidotes, scrolls, wire, rope…'

The list went on and on. I rechecked everything twice to be sure. I counted all of them. There weren't much so I have to use it wisely.

I left my backpack here along with some other stuff I didn't need. I slept in early so I could leave early the following day.

I woke up early. I got ready. I ate a quick breakfast and left for the Hidden Rock Village. I brought a few food as well and a bottle of water. I brought onigiri for this trip. It was my favorite and gives me energy.

When I reached the other side of the mountain. Since I was already out of the town, I wore my ANBU uniform already. I put on the animal-like mask and went on with my mission.

It was early in the morning. Maybe about 3 A.M. I looked around the walls of the village carefully. I looked up and to my sides to see if there were guards. I took the rope and lassoed it to a bar on the top of the wall and climbed my way up.

I traveled through the dark alleys of the village remembering to be stealthy. I finally got to the village's archive building. It was small building with the word archive on it. As expected there were guards. I looked around if there were other people around. There was none. I made my move. I took out the 2 guards quickly and opened the door to the archive.

I have been searching the room for the document. I looked through shelves and tables. But I wasn't able to find it.

'I can't give up. I'm already here.'

I continued my search and I stumbled upon a door. I opened it. There was a table there and a scroll was on top. I went closer to get a better look. The scroll was rolled up and it seemed untouched. It had something written on the outside.

_Konoha Fire Element Techniques_

It seemed it was a scroll of our village's techniques. I guess this is the document I have to retrieve. I got it from the table. I didn't know that there were wires around it and when I took it, it sounded an alarm.

'Damn! I have to get out now!'

I ran fast out the room. When I got to the archive's entrance, I was blocked by 2 ninja's

'You can't go!'

'Give that back!'

I threw some kunais at them but they avoided them.

'You missed!'

'Hehehe…'

'boom!'

They didn't notice that the kunai's had exploding tags tied to them.

At that I rushed out the village's gate. Numerous ninja's from the Rock Village were at my tail.

'I finally got out of that place! Now time for me to get back to the village and report this mission. It's been 3 years… never thought that finding the hidden rock village would take this long…'

I was panting and sweating a lot. I took a seat under a shady tree. And everything went blank…

'zzz…zzz…zzzzz…zzz'

'Huh…?'

I guess I dozed off. But I needed the rest anyway. I needed to go back and report to the Godaime.

'I guess it's time for me to get back…'

I got my backpack from the ground and put it over my shoulder while holding on to the strap. I set off and made my way back to the village. With a smirk on my face, I could never be happier in my life.

'Mission successful, and most of all I'm going back… Naruto, wait for me a little longer…'

* * *

A/N: okay..so Sasuke hasn't gone insane yet…this mission just dwells on what happened in Sasuke's mission…but hey, at least I updated. I'm not really good when it comes to stuff that are supposed to be action packed… so this chapter isn't that good… I'll update as soon as I know how write the next events… O.o 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke and Sasuke belongs to Naruto…sadly I don't own 'em either... If they were mine I would've put them together in the series… the plot as I have said earlier on is not mine. it belongs to my friend, Aoi… but Aoi has forgotten her password so she can't post stuff… she's the one who keeps reviewing my stories anonymously…

* * *

**Insanity – Chapter 4**

'Tsunade-sama, how's Naruto?'  
'Sad to say but his condition isn't any better. He's still in a coma and he's having a hard time breathing. But don't worry Sakura. Naruto's going to wake up.'  
'I see…'

The pink-haired girl just looked down and depressed as she heard that her hasn't gotten any better at all. She then turned back and left the godaime's office in despair.

'_Maybe I should go and pay Naruto a visit. I guess I could bring him some flowers too.'_

Sakura dropped by the flower shop run by Ino's family. Ino wasn't there at that moment. She bought a few flowers for Naruto and took her leave and went to the hospital.

'_I guess these flowers would do.'_

In the hospital, Sakura went to Naruto's room. She put the flowers in a vase on top of the side table. She looked at the blonde resting on the bed. He had a respirator on him, a few machines were also there to check his pulse, and a feeding tube was also there. At the sight of this you would think he was in the ICU with a 50:50 chance of survival.

'Wake up soon Naruto… everybody's waiting for you.'

(a road between the Earth and Fire Country)

'_I have to hurry back! I can't keep Naruto waiting any longer. Wait for me Naruto… I'm almost there'_

His raven hair blew in the wind as he was running back to the village. He was anxious to get back. He couldn't keep Naruto waiting anymore considering how long he was gone.

2 hours have passed since started rushing to get back. His body had started failing him. He was going slower and slower as time passed. Fatigue was building up and he needed to take a rest.

As he was speeding through the road he saw a food stand on the way. Considering that he was tired and that it was already lunch, he stopped there to eat.

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt if I took a break and eat.'_

He stepped in and took a seat and ordered some lunch. He had tonkatsu, rice and rice balls for lunch and only had water for a drink.

As he was taking his time in eating, savoring his food and recovering his stamina. After he was done eating, he rested momentarily so that he could run later on.

A few minutes later, he stood and laid some money on the table and left.

'Money's on the table!'  
'Thank you very much! Come again!'

Outside, he stretched a bit to prepare to get to running again. Once he got himself into shape again he was ready to continue his trip back home.

'_Alright! Let's go! I have to hurry back! GOOOOOOOO!'_

As soon as he said go in his head he started to dash through the road once more. He sometimes leaps through tree branches when there were a lot of people passing by.

He reached the gates of Konoha and went inside the village. Before he went to report to the hokage, he went to house first.

'_I guess I could use a shower first. Hokage-sama can wait…'_

On his way to his house, he bumped into Sakura, a friend of his.

'You're back Sasuke…'  
'Yeah… hey, why the sad look?'

Something struck Sakura's mind. She remembered that he didn't know about Naruto's condition. He was out on a mission that time.

'_I don't think I should tell him… not now… I know how important Naruto is to him…'_

Sasuke waved his hand in front of the girl's face

'Sakura, Sakura… Hey Sakura!'  
'Huh? Oh sorry… I guess my mind just dazed off.'  
'Anyway… why do you look so sad?'  
'Uh…'

The pink-haired girl just didn't know what to say. She was stuttering, trying to think of what to say

'I-It's nothing Sasuke-kun… just… thinking…'  
'Oh okay. Well, I have to go. See you around.'  
'See ya…'

Sasuke then passed the girl and went straight to his house.

He stepped inside his home. It was a bit dusty since he had been gone 3 years already. He set the scroll on a table and then went to his room and got a towel. He took off his clothes and put them in a laundry basket. He went in the shower and took a nice refreshing bath. His whole body getting drenched in cold water.

'_After this I think I have to report to the Godaime first. Then I should go to Naruto's house.'_

After his long shower he dried himself with a towel. He went to his room and opened his closet. He found a shirt, the one Naruto gave him a few years back for his birthday. He took it out along with some underwear and a pair of pants and wore them. He also put on his jounin vest.

'_Time to leave then.'_

He got the scroll from his table and went out and headed for the Hokage's office.

'I'm back Hokage-sama. The mission was a success. Here's the scroll.'

Sasuke took out the scroll from his pocket and he handed it to Tsunade and she stretched out her hand and took it from him.

'Nice work Sasuke. You can leave now.'  
'I'm going then Hokage-sama'  
'Wait Sasuke…'  
'Yes?'  
'Nevermind… it's not important…'  
'Uh… Ok then… Goodbye.'

He left the hokage's office. He didn't think too much about what the godaime was about to say since he was thinking of going back to Naruto. He decided that he would go to Naruto's place to pay him a visit. He did have a promise to keep.

'_Just wait a bit more Naruto. I'm almost there.'_

'knock'

'Come in!'  
'Tsunade-sama, was that Sasuke I saw?'  
'Yes… he's back already…'  
'Did you tell him? About… Naruto…'  
'No… I couldn't…'  
'I see… but he will find out eventually…'  
'I know that.'

Sasuke finally reached Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the blonde's door, hoping that he's home.

'Naruto! Naruto!'

After a knocking for a while, no one came to open the door.

'I guess he isn't home. Maybe he's at Ichiraku!'

He thought that the blonde might have went out to eat, so he headed to Ichiraku, a ramen store Naruto loved to go to.

'Hey master! Has Naruto been here lately?'

'Naruto… no… he hasn't'

'Oh I see, thanks anyway.'

Sasuke's intuition was wrong. Naruto wasn't there. He decided to ask some of their friends if they've seen Naruto. But sadly no one told him that Naruto was in a coma.

After a while, Kakashi found Sasuke sitting on a rock looking like someone just died. His face portrayed great sadness and depression.

'Yo! What happened, Sasuke?'  
'I can't find Naruto! He's no where! No one knows where he is!'

Kakashi knew why no one would tell him. They know how important Naruto is to Sasuke and they didn't want to shock him with the news.

'_I guess I should tell him… It's sad to see him like this.'  
_'Sasuke… Naruto… he's…'  
'What happened to Naruto?'

Sasuke shouted at Kakashi. He wanted to know where Naruto was. Naruto was everything to him. Knowing that someone knows where he is got him excited and anxious.

'H-he's… he's at the hospital… he's in a coma right now.'

Sasuke was shocked at what he had just heard. He didn't know what to do anymore. His hands were trembling in front of his face.

'N-N-Naruto… it can't be true…'  
'Yes… Naruto fainted on the road and got run over by a speeding carriage… I'm sorry…'

After hearing the devastating news, Sasuke ran off with tears flowing down his eyes. Tears blown in the gentle wind as he rushes through the streets leading to the hospital.

Arriving at the doors of the hospital, the glass doors slid open as he went in. He ran to the information counter and pushed the person in line to the side.

'What room is Naruto in!'

In a tone of a voice containing mixed feelings, that of sadness, anger, anxiety and many more, he shouted at the nurse at the front desk.

'Excuse me sir, you have to wait in line'  
'Where is Naruto! Where!'

Sasuke ignored the lady and kept on asking where Naruto is. His emotions couldn't be controlled anymore. He wanted to go to Naruto.

'Tell me which room Naruto's in!'

Afraid of what the boy might do to her, she complied with him. She knew that he wouldn't wait in line, he is in a hurry.

'What's his whole name?'  
'It's Uzumaki Naruto.'  
'Please wait one moment…'

It seems that Sasuke had lightened up a bit since the nurse finally complied with his request. He was patiently waiting until the lady gave her answer.

'There we go. Uzumaki Naruto, room no. 328… he's in a c-'

Sasuke didn't finish hearing what the lady had to say and sped off. He ran through the corridors and up a variety of staircases looking for room 328.

Finally after a few minutes of searching, he finally found the right room.

_Room 328_

_Patient: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Doctor: Godaime Hokage_

'He's under the care of the Godaime? If she knew… why didn't she say anything? hmm… nevermind… I'm here now… Naruto…'

Sasuke took hold of the door's handle and slid it open.

He was shocked and he fell to his knees. He didn't want to believe what he heard earlier but now that he has seen the truth, he couldn't bear the sight of seeing the meaning of his life… confined to a bed… unconscious and helpless…

'N-N-NARUTO!'

* * *

A/N: okay so that was quite longer than I expected…oh well… R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I did not make naruto or any of its characters. This plot is not mine but my aoi's. She just let me use it since she can't seem to string words and sentences together.

* * *

**Insanity**

**Chapter 5**

'Naruto…T-this…It can't be! IT'S NOT REAL! NARUTO-KUN!'

The boy couldn't stand the pain. All his emotions, overflowing and uncontrollable. His surroundings went black. Everything was focused on the unbearable sight. The sight of his love, helpless and weak.

He got up from the floor with trembling feet. He steadily walked toward the bed where Naruto had lain silent and unconscious.

'N-N-Naruto…'

Sasuke stretched out his shivering hand as he was about to touch Naruto's face. But he stopped before his palm came in contact with Naruto. He brushed Naruto's hair back away from his face.

'Naruto…I'm back… So wake up already…'

Tears rolled down from the boy's eyes and droplets gently fell upon Naruto's pale face. The fact that he cannot be heard did not stop him from speaking. All he wanted at that time was for him to wake up.

'Wake up… please…'

After a while, Sasuke wasn't able to wake him up. His hands were shaking as he put them on Naruto's arm.

'If you won't wake up… then I'll wait for you Naruto… I-I-I'll protect you… No one's going to get you. N-N-No one's getting near you… N-N-Naruto-kun.'

His voice was stuttering as he said those words. Sasuke remained at Naruto's bedside all day.

'swish'

the door slid open behind them. the Godaime entered the room. She looked stunned. Sasuke was still there. It seems that he didn't leave Naruto since yesterday.

'Hey Sasuke, you should eat you know. Naruto's not going anywhere.'

Sasuke's head turned and glared at the eyes of the Hokage. His eyes were serious and focused. It showed no sign that Sasuke was leaving his chair.

'I promised Naruto… that I'd wait for him till he wakes up… till then I'm not leaving… I won't…'  
'Suit yourself then…'

the Hokage just walked out of the room, leaving them there.

'I guess… we could force him out. It's not good if he won't get out that room. We already lack people to do missions.

The following week, Sasuke still hasn't eaten or drink anything at all. Since he never took in anything, there was no need for him to go the men's room. A human can only live 2 months without food. If he continues this, he would die.

In the Hokage's office, the Godaime was thinking of how to get Sasuke out. They can't afford to lose an excellent jounin, especially now that they're short of people of do missions.

'I guess we really just should drag him out. Talking to him won't do any good.'

2 weeks have passed and Sasuke still hasn't left Naruto's bedside. His insanity is gradually getting worse. Even the nurse can't get near Naruto since Sasuke has become hostile and attacks anyone who tries to come near Naruto.

'swish'

The door slid open as Iruka went inside Naruto's room, room 328. He only wanted to check how Naruto was. He didn't know about Sasuke and his being hostile.

'Sasuke? I see you've come to visit Naruto too.'

As Sasuke had heard the sound of Iruka's voice, he quickly turned around and gave Iruka a frightening glare which sort of says 'get out now!'.

'grrrrrrrrr'

Sasuke growled a Iruka like a hungry lion waiting for its prey to move. Iruka was stunned at this and was surprised as well.

'H-H-Hey Sasuke, take it easy… I'm just here to visit.'

Sasuke ignored Iruka's plea. He didn't hear anything. To him, all the people who went inside Naruto's room are out to kill him.

'grrrrrrrrr… rrrrrrrr…'  
'Sasuke… calm down'

Iruka slowly and steadily approached Sasuke while telling him to take it easy. As Iruka came nearer to him, he jumped on Iruka and beat him, punched him and kicked him repeatedly.

Hearing the noise, Kakashi hurriedly opened the door to see what was going on.

'SWISH!'

'Sasuke! Iruka!'

Without any second thoughts Kakashi quickly restrained Sasuke. He gripped both his arms tightly so that he wouldn't be able do get to Iruka. Sasuke was trying to get off Kakashi's grip, moving around, trying to shake off his arm from Kakashi's hand.

'LET GO! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Kakashi didn't let go of Sasuke or even loosen his grip. He knows that if he will let him go that he would attack him. Iruka was still on the ground, barely able to move, bloody and full of bruises, but he was still conscious.

'Hey Iruka, you alright?'  
'Bruised and unable to move, but still alive.'  
'That's good.'

Kakashi then gave Iruka a smile, a smile that says that he was happy that Iruka was fine.

'LET GO OF ME! LET GO!'

Sasuke was still struggling in Kakashi's stong grip. Shaking his arms endlessly just to his arms loose.

'STOP SASUKE!'  
'NO! LET ME GO! I WON'T LET YOU GET HIM!'

Kakashi was surprised with those words. With that his hand sub-consciously loosened the grip on Sasuke's arm.

'_He thinks we're going to kill Naruto…'_

Feeling life back in his arms after being under restraint for so long. He then stepped back and went nearer to Naruto's bed. He stretched out his arms trying to stop Kakashi and Iruka from getting closer.

'grrrrrr……'

Sasuke was growling at them once again, accompanied with a burning glare. Kakashi stepped back a bit trying not to incite the boy.

'rrrrr… GO!'  
'Alright Sasuke… I'm not going to hurt you or Naruto… so calm down…'  
'G-GET BACK! YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON NARUTO!'  
'Sasuke… calm down… no one's going to kill Naruto… okay?'

Kakashi's attempt to calm down the boy was in vain. It wasn't getting anywhere. It didn't reach Sasuke at all. The only way to get Sasuke to stop being violent was if Naruto would wake up. But what are the chances of that?

'LEAVE! GET OUT! I'M GOING TO PROTECT NARUTO!'

Kakashi just stood there. It seemed that he was waiting for some sort of miracle. Sasuke was breathing heavily. He glared at Kakashi, conveying a message that he should leave already.

Behind Sasuke, lying down on the bed, Naruto was slightly regaining his senses. He could hear their conversation and Sasuke's attempt to protect him.

Sasuke turned to Naruto for a while… kneeling down on his bedside, he took hold of his hand and held it close to him.

'Naruto…I'll protect you'

He got up and turned to Kakashi again. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, his blind fury had already left, but the thought that everybody's out to kill Naruto hasn't.

'Leave… If you go now… I won't have to hurt you.'

Seeing as Sasuke had calmed down, he went nearer instead of leaving despite the warning. Sasuke saw Kakashi approach, he was struck with fear, he was trembling, he didn't want to get hurt.

'S-S-STEP BACK! I-I-I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR HIM!'

Behind him, Naruto was slowly regaining consciousness.

'Hnnnn'

Naruto slowly sat up and looked around. He saw Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka beaten on the floor.

'S-S-Sasu….ke…'

Sasuke was stopped. He turned and saw a pair of cerulean eyes looking at him. Naruto was awake. After a long time, Naruto finally awoke from his deep slumber.

'N-Naruto…'

* * *

A/N: it's short i know...i can't really make anything that long...so yeah...read and review people...r & r 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This plot is that of my friend's, her name is Aoi… Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me as well…

Sorry for the delay! I had a hard time thinking of what will happen next you see… so sad, but true. my mind had been clogged by graduation songs, thanksgiving mass song, and stupid teacher's weird pronunciations. yeah… weird… but hey… its fun… well not really..

* * *

**Insanity – Chapter 6**

Naruto had finally recovered from his deep, seemingly endless slumber. He looked at Sasuke with uncertainty. It was as if he didn't remember anything. He took out his hand from under the sheets and pointed at Sasuke.

'You're Sasuke right?'  
'Y-y-yeah… I-I-It's me… Sasuke…'

Naurto put down his finger and looked at Sasuke. You couldn't read anything in his mind at the moment. His face showed no expression, and it was also so white and pale.

'Sasuke… Who am I?'

Shocked at the question, Sasuke stepped back a bit, shaky and unsure.

'Y-You don't remember? Y-Y-Y-You… a-are… N-N-Naruto…'  
'Naruto? Is that my name?'

Sasuke couldn't believe on what he had heard. Naruto couldn't remember his own name, yet he remembers his.

'H-How can you remember my name? Y-Y-You can't even remember yours?'

Anger and surprise just flew out of his mouth along with the said words. All control over his emotions was lost.

'All I remember… is you… I heard your voice… I felt like someone was calling me… it was your voice calling me… telling me to get up… so I did'

Sasuke was silenced. He remained quiet, his hands were near his face, shaking from the sadness.

'N-Naruto… Do you… remember all that we've been through?'

Naruto looked at Sasuke, puzzled. He tilted his head a bit bearing a questioned looked on his pale face.

'We've been through something?'  
'Yeah… but I see that…that… you forgot…'

Sasuke, was trembling in sadness. He fell to his knees and started to cry. He wanted to kill himself at that very moment, but he couldn't push himself to do it.

'WHY? ALL THIS TIME! ALL I WANTED IS GET BACK AND RETURN TO NARUTO'S ARMS! WHY DOES IT THAT THIS HAPPENS!'

Sasuke kept punching the ground in sheer anger and regret. He thought that if he had come back sooner, then none of this would have happened. He blames himself for all that had happened although he had nothing to do with it. Tears slowly dripped down his dark eyes as he felt great sorrow and regret.

As Sasuke was grieving at the loss, Naruto went down from the bed and went closer to Sasuke. He kneeled down in front of Sasuke and held Sasuke's face and moved it so that he would be looking at him.

'Naruto… I-I'm sorry…'  
'It's alright… Sasuke… you… didn't do anything…'

Naruto leaned on closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. He held him tightly close to him. He whispered in Sasuke's ear.

'Sasuke… everything's going to be fine.'

Naruto moved Sasuke's head and put it on his shoulders.

'Cry all you want, Sasuke'

So he did. He cried on Naruto's shoulders. He let out all his sadness, anger, depression and regret in his tears which crippled down his cheeks unto Naruto's shoulders.

'I'm sorry Naruto… I couldn't do anything for you! I'm so worthless!'  
'No you're not… now… just relax'

Sasuke had been crying on Naruto's shoulders for quite some time. After a while, Sasuke had fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto then put his arms on Sasuke and placed his head upon his lap.

'I'll let you rest. Now sleep Sasuke-kun…'

On the sidelines, Kakashi was there with Iruka at his feet. Iruka was still unable to move too much at that moment. Kakashi approached Naruto, steadily walking toward him.

'Are you alright already Naruto? You should get back in bed'

Naruto just looked at Kakashi. He didn't know anything. All he remembered was Sasuke's name. No memories at all. His face sketched a puzzled look upon it as he stared at Kakashi.

'Who are you?'  
'You've forgotten me already? It's me Kakashi-sensei. Don't you remember anything?'  
'I-I-I don't…'

Naruto turned his head away. Sad and ashamed. He had amnesia, but he doesn't know that.

'It's alright Naruto if you don't remember. Now I have to go. Just stay here and I'll get someone to collect Sasuke. Ok?'  
'Please… if it's alright… can Sasuke… stay here… with me?'  
'Alright then…'

Kakashi turned to the direction toward the door. He picked up Iruka from the floor and carried him on his shoulders and left the room.

In the room, Naruto was brushing Sasuke's hair. His hands were moving along Sasuke's sleek, raven colored hair.

'Sasuke…'

After having the medics tend to Iruka, Kakashi went to the Hokage's office to have a word with her.

'Hokage-sama, Naruto has woken up already.'  
'He has? That's good to hear.'  
'There is only one problem…'

Tsunade tilted her head in a questioned manner and looked at Kakashi. Then afterwards, she removed the tilting from her head and she put her shoulders atop the table and her hands interlocked with each other in front of her face.

'A problem you say? What kind of problem?'  
'It seems that Naruto has amnesia.'  
'Amnesia? Are you sure?'  
'Yes… he doesn't remember me nor did he remember his name. All he remembered was Sasuke's name.'  
'Sasuke eh…'

She turned her chair so that she was facing the window. She was put into thought for a moment.

'I see… Sasuke… I think that he's the key for us to bring back Naruto's memories…'  
'But we can't just force Naruto to remember! It might not return if we try too much.'  
'Yes… but Sasuke was the one he was always with. He's very important to Naruto, so most his memories concern Sasuke. So if Sasuke and Naruto are always together then Naruto's memories might come back.'  
'But—'  
'It's not like we're forcing it right?'  
'I guess you're right…'

Sasuke had finally awoken from his sleep. He got up and what he saw was Naruto's face. He looked into his bright cerulean eyes.

'You're awake now Sasuke'

On Naruto's face, a smile was etched on it. It was given to the boy sitting in front of him.

'Naruto…'

Without any hesitation, Sasuke approached Naruto and held his face closer to his and gave him a kiss. At first Naruto was resisting but he eventually gave in to Sasuke. Sasuke's tongue had entered Naruto's mouth and the kissed each other warmly.

Sasuke then pulled away from Naruto. They just exchanged glances. Naruto was quite surprised at what had just occurred.

'Sasuke… why'd you…?'

* * *

A/N: HAHA! that's the end for now! I want to cut you people off… just wait for the next one… this chapie's short… still… I don't have a knack for writing long fics…. sad 


	7. Chapter 7

It's been forever! But I will update this story now after for so long. I'm sorry if this chapter will be crappy since I don't have any good ideas and I will just let my hands do the work for me.

Disclaimer: the plot is not mine but my friend, aoi's, she just allowed me to use because she can't write it herself. And obviously Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me. They belong to its creator…

* * *

**Insanity**

**Chapter 7**

"Sasuke… why'd you… kiss me…?"

Startled, Naruto didn't know what to do but just stare at the figure in front of him. Sasuke on the other hand just remained at his position, silent. All they did was look at each other, both bothered of what had just happened. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke had kissed him and Sasuke doesn't know what had overcome him to do such a thing.

"Naruto…I…"

Sasuke couldn't answer the boy's question. He didn't even know the answer himself, so how could he answer him. He then just hugged the blonde before him, holding him tightly in his arms. His tears started to drop slowly on his lover's shoulder.

"Sasuke…"  
"I… I'm glad… that… you woke up… I thought that you… you…. never… I…"

His words were stuttered due to the overflowing emotions in him. He couldn't speak properly and kept pausing every now and then. He just couldn't help it. He had to let everything out. He never thought that this day would come, the day when he can hold Naruto in his arms once more, the day he would feel his warmth again.

"Sasuke…stop it… don't cry…"  
"Hehe… you dobe… don't mind me…"  
"Sasuke… don't call me a dobe… you idiot…"  
"Hehe… he…"

Just then, Naruto hugged Sasuke back. He held him close, as the other was crying in his arms. Tears from his beloved fell onto his clothing. His tears would not stop. I guess you could say that it was too much happiness that he could handle.

……

A month has gone by ever since that time. Naruto was released from the hospital the previous week and is now back home. Even when his memories were all lost, he still continues to live a normal life. Well sort of… It's actually hard on him. People kept calling his name but he didn't know who they were. It was strange, everybody knows you but you don't know any of them.

He usually confined himself to his home, like right now. No one really visits him, so it's peaceful. Sasuke drops by every now and then, but missions keep him busy so he's not around much.

Naruto just lay on the floor, looking up to the ceiling. "I wish they'd give me a mission…"

Due to Naruto's condition, he wasn't given any difficult missions. They sometimes gave him D or C ranked missions but those were usually handled by Genins and Chuunins. Since he was a Jounin ranked ninja, normally he was to take on higher ranked missions… but his condition just wouldn't allow that.

He remembers absolutely nothing about his past. He doesn't even know how to control his charka anymore! He doesn't remember that his favorite food was ramen or that he had a nine-tailed demon inside of him. Nothing is in his mind now… only the new memories he started having ever since he woke up. He barely remembers Sasuke… he only knows that Sasuke was an important person to him before.

And now… Sasuke was his only hope… His only anchor in this treacherous storm…

……

_It was dark all around. There was no light. It was like a seemingly endless void. There was nothing… no sound… no light… no hope… a darkness that represents the sadness in one's heart. A lost and wandering soul, uncertain of where to go, or who to go to, or why he even exists._

_This dark void represents all of that. The emotions of a lost and wandering soul…_

"_Where am I…?"_

_In the darkness, there was one standing there, looking around. A small and youthful soul. A blonde by the name of Naruto. His mind was in confusion, he was lost… Drifting and wandering aimlessly in the darkness that is his heart and mind._

_Walking to what seems to be nowhere; a figure appears from the shadows. A familiar body… The blonde started walking toward the familiar being. Slowly walking… the figure, slowly drifting farther away with each step that he took._

_He stopped…_

_The figure turned around, his face couldn't be seen. It was covered in the shadows. Even so, the blonde had recognized this person. The person standing far away from him… _

"_Sasuke!"_

_The figure turned back… and started walking away… slowly disappearing into the shadows once more. Naruto started to run, trying to catch this mysterious figure… but to no avail… _

"_SASUKE!"_

……

"SASUKE!"

Naruto quickly sat up. He put his hand on his face, realizing that it was all just a dream.

"I-It… it was… j-just… a d-dream…. ah… a dream…"

He was shaking in his place. Shivering uncontrollably and involuntarily. What he had wasn't a dream… it was a nightmare. The thought of Sasuke… his only hope of ever getting his memories back… disappearing and leaving him behind. It scared him. He just wouldn't know what to do if that would happen!

"Ha…ha… ha… it was… a dream…"

Laughing slowly… It was all a dream and yet it seemed all so real. He doesn't want to believe that Sasuke would ever leave him.

"He… he won't leave me… he… he…. I… I'm sure of it… he wouldn't… abandon me… there's no way… that… that he would…"

He sat there. Repeatedly muttering to himself the same words… "Sasuke… won't… leave me…" Still shivering, the thought of this comforted him a bit… but that little feeling of comfort hadn't helped him at all. Fear had still overwhelmed ability to think straight. The fear had him in its grasp… and it was slowly… piece by piece… devouring his soul… trapping it in a void of darkness… just like in his dream…

……

All gathered in a circle… Men in black cloaks stood there. Black cloaks decorated by red clouds. And all of them were wearing rings on different fingers. 9 of them stood there. Faces covered by the darkness.

"It's time… We should get the Kyuubi now while Naruto is weak."  
"I heard that he had lost his memory, does he remember about the demon fox?"  
"It seems not… "  
"We have to strike now, there might not be another chance like this."

A finger had pointed to two of the figures who were standing next to each other. His fingernail's were colored in a light shade of purple and a ring on his finger slightly glimmered in the little amount of light in the room.

"The two of you go and capture Kyuubi."  
"Understood."

Then they all withdrew into the shadows. Leaving no trace of their prescence…

* * *

**A/N:** That is all for now! Why? because… one, I'm lazy. two, I have no idea how to write what's next! But you can guess what's going to happen can't you? I'll try to update soon. but I'm not making any promises... 'kay?

now... review! for it makes my world go round. flames are happily accepted as well!


End file.
